Amor violento
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Alfred se despertó para ir al colegio, bajó la mirada por la ventana, allí estaba ese chico sonriendo... esperándolo, un día de estos no le tendría paciencia y le destrozaría la cabeza con su bate, o quizás... no lo ha hecho aún por otra razón. Para 19andrea96. 2P!USx2P!UK.


Estoy terminando el capi de "Padrino mágico", si no lo alcanzo a terminar les prometo traerlo pronto, sobre este fic son los 2P, personajes en los que soy malísima realmente, pero… mejoraré (?)

**Dedicado: **Para 19andrea96, que quería un fic de estos dos y a todas las personas que me lo pidieron alguna vez.**  
****Pareja:** AlfredxArthur -2P!Estados Unidosx2P!Inglaterra-.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia:** Nada supongo, Alfred siendo el Alfred de este universo.

Era otro día "común", si a común se refiere a que salgas de tu no muy pacifica casa llena de problemas intrafamiliares y un sujeto que se cree el hermano perdido de un azucarero del mundo arcoiris de Ponyland te espera con una sonrisa arlequín fuera de la puerta. El sujeto de piel morena ni tembló, no le daba miedo ese freak.

Camina arrastrando los pies, desganado y con ropa un tanto oscura.

–Hola lindo Alfred...–allí estaba el azucarero, con esos ojos celeste claro y su trajecito de duende o elfo del bosque, lo que sea.

–Acabo de desayunar, no me hagas vomitar...–suspiraba con fastidio, era tan horrendamente cursi.

Era el amigo más extraño y gay que tiene, en realidad, es el único que tiene, todos los demás le tienen miedo, sólo porque tiene poca paciencia y casi le destroza la cabeza a un compañero de clase, son unos exagerados. Si no trataste de quebrarle la cabeza a tu compañero: no tuviste infancia.

–Oh... bueno...–

–¿Hace cuanto que estás aquí? –atinó a decir mientras la cara del chico rosa se escondió ocultándose tras el flequillo.

–¡Nada, no ha sido nada!–sonríe como si la mala lengua y actitud que siempre le disgustan de su amigo norteamericano hubiera desaparecido de pronto, sin aviso alguno. –Sólo dos horas... no ha sido mucho...–

El americano dejó escapar una mirada indiferente, dos horas... ciertamente estaba mejorando, la última vez estuvo desde las dos y media de la mañana riéndose mientras lloraba y le pedía que saliera, Jones empezó a escuchar música distrayéndose y cayendo dormido. Eso pasó la primera vez que le dijo a ese demente "bien, bien...seamos amigos". Como se arrepentía de eso.

Su día se basó en el acoso de ese muchacho, sentándose al lado de él, dándole regalitos de la amistad, ofreciéndole panqueques, a este paso sería una bola obesa sin rudeza alguna ¿una bola de grasa rechoncha que gira por los suelos es ruda? no, no lo era. Y así seguía, la paciencia se le iba a la mierda. Pero debía admitir que algo le hacía mantenerse más sereno con ese demente, a otro, sinceramente, lo hubiera degollado hace mucho.

–¿Por qué no me hablas Alfred? ¿ya no quieres que seamos amigos? ¿no me quieres? ¡yo te quiero mucho sabes!–

Alfred trató de respirar con calma.

–¡No me ignores...yo... yo no quiero perderte y...!–

El norteamericano ya no aguantaba, se irrita, enloquece, lo lleva con fuerza hasta un callejón cercano, lo arremete, Alfred nunca ha sabido ni de prudencia ni de delicadeza, aunque con Arthur ciertamente se contiene. Sin embargo ahora, no toma prevenciones en dejarlo indefenso frente a esa pared, le mira fijamente frunciendo el ceño.

–Me acosas con la mirada todo el día, sientes celos de todo lo que se me acerca, la forma en la que me tratas es nauseabundamente melosa y cursi...–

El alegre muchacho lo miró perplejo mientras trataba de mantener la sonrisa, de cierta manera le parecía imposible, sentía el terror vivo en su cuerpo, la sonrisa se le vuelve amarga y algo descontrolada, las manos le tiemblan y se empieza a hacer heridas profundas con las uñas. El americano no querría ser más su amigo, lo alejaría. Él era muy molesto y por eso Jones no lo quería a su lado.

Lo perdería, nunca más podría ver su deliciosa piel bronceada, la extraña y a veces molesta manera de actuar y hablar, el acorralamiento se hace más sugerente que antes, las mejillas del inglés se prenden suavemente, un gemido explora el exterior con esa rodilla, esa mano en su cadera y la candente expresión de lujuria que portaba ese delincuente juvenil.

–¿Y sabes? quizás estoy igual de raro que tú… que seas así me… me gus-…–se detuvo. No, no diría eso, él era el diablo, si le tiran agua bendita se incendia, no podía decir una estupidez así… pero la verdad, era eso lo que sentía, lo diría con palabras más adecuadas. –Quiero follarte… cuando actúas así me dan ganas de meterlo dentro de ti, bien profundo, que grites…–

–¡A-Alfred, n-no seas gro-gros-sero! –exclama sonrojado hasta las orejas.

El americano por primera vez en días sonríe sin amargura alguna ni con su socarrona actitud, atrapa a su raro amigo en un beso profundo, no lo dejaría escapar, de cierta manera, Kirkland se dejó hacer y los ojos que vagaban dementes hace minutos atrás apunto de entrar en colapso mental y locura volvieron a tener su tono azulado claro, se sentía amado, de una manera violenta, pero amado. Ahora, sólo tenía que hallar la forma de hacer que Alfi le dijera que lo amaba, difícil tarea, pero no imposible para su retorcida mente.

El de ellos dos… definitivamente era un amor violento.

**N.A:** Así me los imagino, Arthur algo inestable emocionalmente… si Alfred no le hubiera dicho lo que le dijo, a "su modo" claro, creo que hubiera enloquecido, en fin, me gustan de esta manera, no mucho… pero es USxUK después de todo :3


End file.
